Sense of Normalcy
by EclecticProse
Summary: "You both are doppelgangers Elena. Do you really think her not knowing will keep her safe? She is a Petrova and therefore cursed as you are." Elijah spoke harshly. He was right. Elena couldn't keep the lies up forever. R&R
1. Emmie Gilbert

"_She doesn't know anything Elijah,' Elena muttered harshly while looking in the direction of her twin sister Emmie. Said twin was lying on the floor surrounded with books from the local college. Whereas Elena inherited the physical appeal, even though they were twins, Emmie had the brains. Since she had no real reason to finish high school with her sister she left early and enrolled in Mystic Falls Community College. _

_Elijah ignored Elena and used his left hand to toy with the ring on his right. "You endanger her by leaving her ignorant,' he finally replied. _

"_We already lost Jenna. I want her to have a chance at a normal life. The less she knows the better. I don't want her worrying about whether or not someone wants to kill her." _

"_You both are doppelgangers Elena. Do you really think her not knowing will keep her safe? She is a Petrova and therefore cursed as you are." His voice held no real tone, he was just stating the facts that Elena knew all too well. Watching Emmie sit up Elena wanted nothing more than to have her twin out of harm's way, but Elijah was right. If someone wanted to take her, she couldn't stop it. _

_Even Elena knew she couldn't keep the lies up forever._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Emmie Gilbert <strong>

The sun blasted through Emmie's bedroom window with accuracy. It hit her face and she groaned as her blue eyes popped open in response. Some day's she feels her body operate on its own accord. Blinking slowly she willed her body to return to sleep, but no such luck. She could hear her sister and Stefan in the other room, doing god knows what. They were just that loud.

"It's eight in the morning Elena!" She shouted, grabbing a pillow to cover her head. She was so close to pouring cold water on their withering bodies when the noises stopped.

She heard an apology and rolled her eyes. She loved her sister and Stefan, but they needed to take their recreational activities elsewhere. Jeremy move in with Alaric so the sisters shared the house. Stefan came over more, which meant Damon practically became their couch potato. Besides the booze he brought Damon was annoying.

With sleep out of the equation, Emmie sits up in her four-poster bed and tucks her curly black hair behind her ear. The drool on her chin shows just how much studying she did last night. It was finals week and Emmie had only two to take. History and Math, both she was excellent at. The professors just decided to up the ante and toss in new material at the last minute.

A knock on her door brought her out of her mental musings and she rolled out of bed. In grey shorts and black tee, she swung open the door to see Damon. He wore his infamous smirk and held up a mug of coffee.

"You look like shit,' he commented, taking in her tired and disheveled appearance.

"Yeah say the boy living on my couch and reeks of dead bodies,' snatching the mug she smelled it and went to close the door but his foot stopped it.

"I brought you coffee and you won't invite me into your room?" He feigned hurt and Emmie rolled her eyes. Grabbing her black glasses from the dresser near her closet, she slipped them on and sat on the bed. Entering her room anyway, Damon folded his arms over his chest and scoffed at the yellows and pinks in the room.

"Yet you come in anyway,' she replied. He wore all black, as usual, but he opted for a leather jacket. He was a gorgeous man, one of many here in Mystic Falls, but she stood no chance when there were Carolines and Bonnies walking around all the time. He saw her as Elena's sister, and that was it.

"You are such a girl,' he pointed out. Arching a black brown Emmie looked at herself in the mirror across the room and shrugged.

"Two points for Salvatore."

Checking the time, she stood up and placed the mug on her vanity. Opening her closet door, she pulled out some black sweats and a green sweater. She still had a lot of studying to do and the library would be opening in an hour. Damon watched her and she felt his eyes on her the entire time. He always stared as if she would just vanish right before his eyes.

From her stance at the closet, she could hear Elena's bed knocking against the wall. Slamming her closet door shut, she groans and snatches her iPod off the bedside table.

"I understand Stefan went away for the summer, but geeze, OTHER PEOPLE LIVE HERE!" Damon chuckled and shut the door to her bedroom finally leaving her in peace. _'He is becoming a creeper.' _

**Thirty **minutes later, she was showered and dressed. Grabbing her green messenger bag, she loaded all the things she had to study for. Tackling History meant going up to the third floor of the library tower where it was always quiet. Slipping on some ragged converse she opened her bedroom door to be greeted by a half dressed Stefan. His chest was bare and color rose to her cheeks when he smirked at her.

"Morning,' he said before walking into the bathroom. Standing in the doorway to her sisters room Emmie watched Elena slip on Stefan's discarded shirt.

"I'm heading to the library. I will be back in time for dinner."

"Again, you need a break. Damon had to carry you to bed last night. You were drooling all over your arm,' she teases. Brushing her brown hair Emmie only shrugged in response.

"Speaking of Damon, he is being extremely nice. It is annoying. Almost as annoying as you and Stefan, _doing it_ so early in the morning. Talk about a wakeup call."

"Sorry, he was just gone all summer. We didn't meant to wake you Em,' she smiles, using the nickname she hates.

"Yeah, well El, next time do it at their house. Take Damon with you. He is making a permanent indent in the couch."

Taking the stairs two at a time Emmie grabs her keys from the table. Her old beat down Jetta waited as she unlocked the door and threw her things in the back.

"Emmie!" Looking up she sees her sister poking her head through the window upstairs. "Don't forget we are going out to dinner tonight. I will find you something nice. Oh, we are having a guest over too."

"Great, another dinner with weird conversations and myths,' she mumbled. Pulling out of the driveway, she cruised towards the college campus already putting her mind in a history mode. The campus was in the middle of town, which made it susceptible to annoying teens and drunken college kids. Emmie preferred to keep to herself. Then again, she really wasn't outspoken.

The library is on the corner of the campus and parking was always limited. Since she was too early for it to be open, she will just have to wait. Pulling to a stop, she grabbed her history book and shut off the car. _8:45_, only fifteen minutes until the library opened, which meant fifteen minutes of pre reading. Sitting on the hood of her car, she leaned back and opened the book to page 156, Viking Origins. Adjusting her glasses, she leaned back against the windshield and tapped her foot on the hood gently. Each word she read became ingrained in her memory. She had a knack for dates so she would always outline her notes with accurate dates and places. Most of the time her notes were used in lecture, they were more detailed that what the professor would give.

A black Mercedes pulls up but she ignores it. Emmie is too focused on her reading to even care. Turning the page, she tilts her head to the side and exhales.

"Excuse me,' a voice called, interrupting her thoughts. Upon lifting her eyes, she feels her cheeks getting hot. They do that when she is approached an attractive male.

"Yes,' she replies, trying her best to look him in the eyes. Eyes brown they seem to hold the world in them. His hair is just as dark and a few strands fall in his face. His lips are full and pink. Clearing her head, she bites her lip.

"You are Elena's sister. Are you not?" She nodded in response and closed her book. She figured everyone knew that by now.

"I'm her twin; can I help you with something?" He extended his hand and she slipped her in it. Bring it to his mouth he kissed the back of it and she swore her cheeks were on fire.

"At this moment, no. My name is Elijah, Elijah Smith. Pleasure to meet you,' he arched his brow as if trying to recall her name, which he knew but pretended not to.

"Emmie, Emmie Gilbert." He released her hand and she folded it across her lap. "How do you know my sister?"

"She is a friend of a friend. I am simply here to help with a problem of hers." Furrowing her brows Emmie bites her lip.

"Surely she would have said something to me. I guess I have been too busy studying."

"You are a history student,' he looks down at her book and she shrugs.

"I am a sucker for dates. Mostly because I am good with numbers." Sliding off the hood of the car, she opens the backseat and takes out her messenger bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she shuts off her phone and tosses it in the car. Elijah watches her intently noting the obvious differences between the two girls. Emmie's black hair provided a start contrast to her paler skin. Her blue eyes were almost white and he found that intriguing. Two girls, twins, but so different. One threw herself into harm's way while the other remained blissfully ignorant and unknowing. Unlike the Salvatore brother's he was intrigued with this, Emmie. Maybe it was because she had no idea that her own sister was hiding valuable information from her.

Emmie grabbed the book from the car and gave Elijah a smile. "Well, I hate to run off, but I have to study. My professor decided to toss some Viking history into the exam with only a week to study it. Who knows how long I will be here. Nice meeting you Elijah, I am sure Elena is still home."

"I am in no rush to meet with her. I could be of service to your studies. I am a historian. I know Viking history rather well." Pushing her hair behind both ears Emmie stuttered as she tried to find words to say. Elijah wore an amused expression and she swore he would laugh.

"I guess that is alright,' she replied with a shaky voice. Her cheeks were flaming hot and she shook her head as she walked the path to the library entrance. She almost tripped over a rock in her way because she was so anxious about being alone with him. Her hand still tingled from where his lips met her skin. Pushing open the glass door, she shivered when a gust of cold air passed over her body.

"Shall we,' he says gesturing to a table near the back window. He leads her with a hand on her lower back and the muscles under his fingers tense. Her face remained neutral but he could tell she was gnawing her teeth together. Dropping her books on the small table between two cushioned chairs, she pulled a leather journal from her bag. The material of the cover was worn out and by the looks of it, the pages were wet or had been once.

Adjusting her glasses once more, she sat down and pulled her feet under her. Completely relaxed she watched Elijah do the same. His black suit was tailored and nearly fit him like a second skin. The purple shirt he adored stood out against his skin. Crossing his left ankle over his right knee, he arched his brown returning the observatory gaze.

"Ready,' he said, pulling her from whatever haze she was in.

"Yeah, where are we starting?" She asked, tapping the pen on her paper.

"The beginning of course,' he told her, a playful tone laced in his voice. "The Vikings did not write their own history, they passed it down orally,' he started.

"Oral tradition basically,' she interrupted.

"Please do not interrupt." He deadpanned. She watched the smile leave his face and nodded. He was being generous and she was screwing it up by interrupting him.

**She **listened to every word he noticed. Nothing he said went unwritten. Her hand moved across the paper like water in a river and he wondered how she could be so attentive. Everything he said was on the paper in front of her in a neat scribble. Elijah found himself leaning forward as he spoke. She seemed so interested in what he had to say and he played to that advantage. Smirking he stopped talking but her hand kept moving. Soon her mouth followed and he stood up. She never noticed. Leaning over her shoulder, he watched as she wrote everything he was or had thought. Changing the thoughts in his head to cars, he watched as her writing falter and her head tilt to the side.

"Why are we talking about your collection of vintage cars,' she asked aloud. Perplexed he leaned forward and pinned her between his body and the chair.

"I have not spoken of such. Tell me Emmie, how is it you know what I was thinking."

Realization flashes on her face and she curses.

"I don't know,' she replied softly. Shutting her books, she slides under his arm and grabbed her things. He lets her go, for now.

He watched her leave and heard her car leave the parking lot. Looking down where she was seated he picks up her journal. Flipping through the pages, he came across one that answered his earlier question.

Written in her scribble his eyes roamed the page.

_**Journal Entry: Numero Uno…**_

_**I can read minds. It only takes one touch and I can hear everything. **_

Closing the worn out book he carries it towards his car. In the dash, he places it knowing he will see her soon. Seems like the other doppelganger has secrets of her own.

* * *

><p>Slamming her bedroom door shut Emmie jumps on her bed and screams into her pillow. How could she be so stupid? She touched him! Now, he is suspicious. A knock comes to the door and she yells for them to go away. Instead, the door opens and she lifts he head to see Damon.<p>

"What are you doing here,' she asks. Rolling over onto her back, she spread out her arms and kicked off her shoes.

"Elena asked me to make sure you get ready for dinner tonight. Although you are early getting home. I expected you to be drowning in some nerd stuff."

"Damon, I really don't have time for you and your jokes. For once can I have a day without you teasing me?"

"Then what else would I do with my time,' he said as if that fixes everything. Plopping on the bed beside her he toys with a strand of her hair. He is close enough that she can smell his cologne.

"Maybe get a job. Get off our couch. Go home? Do those sound good,' he chuckled and turned her face to his. Grabbing the hand that's on her cheek, she closed her eyes and she instantly fell into his head.

_So beautiful…undeserving…_

Clenching her eyes shut she pulled back before she read anymore. Opening her eyes, she exhaled. He was still holding her face and she panicked when his head moved towards hers. Their noses touched and his lips ghosted over hers.

_Elena….._

Emmie pushed at his chest until she was on the other side of the room. Damon rested on the bed perplexed and confused. He thought she wanted it.

"What's wrong,' he said utterly confused. Emmie rubbed her arms and ran her hands through her hair. The black strands slipped through her fingers as she turned her glare on him.

"Get out of my room Damon,' she spat turning her back to him. _It will always be Elena! _When he didn't move she screamed, 'NOW!"

First, she wakes up to her sister having sex. Then she almost lets her darkest secret become exposed. Thirdly, Damon walks into her room to kiss her while thinking about her sister. This night could not get any worse.

**It** was almost time for dinner and Emmie was sure the house couldn't get any louder. Downstairs Elena had her friends Caroline and Bonnie over. They were joining Damon, Stefan, and whoever the special guest was for dinner. Emmie just wanted to curl in bed and slip into a coma. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she turned her head towards the door as it opened.

Stefan walked in the room cautious. He could smell the dried tears, but decided not to comment on it. Ignoring her red eyes he exhales and smiles.

"I want to ask Elena to marry me."

"Oh, alright. Sounds like you love her,' she replies. He watches as she stands up and slips on her shoes. The black flats curve with her feet as she walks to her closet.

"I do. I just wanted to make sure you knew and were okay with it. I mean after graduation we will be heading off to school. You wanted to stay here. We didn't want to leave you alone."

"I am nineteen Stefan. I can handle being alone. You and my sister can go get married and have as many babies as you want. I do not need a sitter,' she snaps. Something is off, but he doesn't pressure her.

"Are you alright? Caroline and Bonnie have been asking when you were coming down,' he folded his arms over his chest and furrowed his brow.

"Those are her friends not mine,' she chirped. Then again, Emmie wanted nothing more than to scream that Damon tried to kiss her but was thinking about Elena. So she opted for something a little more hurtful.

"Does Damon know? I mean you went to him with this right? This sounds like a conversation you would have with your brother, not your girlfriend's twin." She watched anger flash over his face and she knew she struck a nerve. It is obvious Damon loves Elena.

"No, I haven't. I came to you because Elena loves you,' he replies coldly.

"She is my sister. Look Stefan. I am happy you want to spend your life with a girl who picks her nose when no one is looking. Just take care of her."

"I always will. You won't have to worry about that Emmie." He says before leaving the room.

Grabbing sweater, she slipped her arms in the lace fabric and smoothed out her off white dress. It stopped right above the knee and fitted around the bust. Compared to her sister it was plain. Yet, Emmie wasn't the one for skintight clothing and revealing bust lines.

Putting on a false, yet convincing, smile she descended the stairs, trying her best to ignore Damon's eyes boring into her skin.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you are thinking, another TWIN story? Well, Emmie has a lot more going for her than just being a doppelganger. <strong>

**A/N: Please do not ask about my other works. I wasn't even going to come back to fanfiction but a few wise words from my grandmother changed my mind. It has been a dark and hard week/weekend for me and my family and I want...I NEEDED a fresh start in every part of my life. Please understand and I hope I can continue to have your support on my stories regardless of the circumstance. **

**EclecticProse **


	2. Your Secret

**Chapter 2: Your Secrets**

"You look like a little farm girl,' Caroline gushed when she saw Emmie's dress.

"Thanks Caroline. You look like you just stepped out of a strip club,' she offered in return. It seemed as if they were dressing for a night of dancing and grinding on some strangers in a back alley. Why did she even consider going with them? It was a private moment as always.

"Alright we are waiting for Elijah to get here. He claimed he has some information that may help us,' Bonnie said in a hushed whisper. Eye shifted to Emmie and she left the room. It was already uncomfortable being around them, but whenever they talked about anything Emmie felt so left out. They never asked her to leave but she hated when they ignored her questions. All she had to do was touch them and know everything, but she promised herself she wouldn't do that. Once she was inside their heads it hard to get out.

Walking past Damon, she opened the front door and sat on the green porch swing. The night was cool and the trees blew softly in the wind. It was nights like this when she wished she could run off and yell into the night. She wanted to curse the heavens for taking her parents and giving her this curse. Pulling her feet onto the swing, she wraps her arms around them. Resting her chin on her knees, she forced the tears back.

"We need to talk,' Damon said, taking the seat beside her. Ignoring his harsh tone Emmie stood up and smoothed out her dress. The plain white material blew in the wind and she rubbed her arms.

"About what?" She said innocently. For a minute, he softened his stare but the hard mask she knew returned.

"About what happened earlier in your room? Emmie that wasn't supposed to happen,' he blurts out. Color drains from her face and she shrugs.

"It didn't happen. I pushed you away remember?" Abruptly standing he crosses the porch and grabs her arms.

"Why? You wanted it just as much as I knew you did,' he accuses. His voice lowers to a rough whisper and his grip tightens.

"It will always be Elena. It isn't hard to see how much you love her. You think I am dumb enough to love you knowing I can never have you. It hurts when I see the way you look at her. When you look at me you don't see me, just another version of Elena. I am not Elena Damon. I will never be her!" Pushing at his chest, she walks around him and wipes the tears that leaked over her red cheeks. With her back to him, Emmie leans against the porch railing and tries not to cry aloud.

"You love me,' he choked out. His voice was hoarse and thick. When she didn't respond he walks up behind her and touched her shoulder. "Emmie, look at me." Turning her around he cups her face in his hands. Letting her tears drip onto his thumbs. She looked so vulnerable. Her eyes were full of tears and her bottom lip was quivering.

She nodded, so he took that as an answer to his earlier question. Lowering his head, he took a chance. He felt little while kissing her. Cradling the back of her head, he let his tongue slip past her lips. He felt her relax and pushed her against the wall of the house. Her fingers gripped his neck not wanting him to move. He stroked her sides and nipped at her bottom lip. Deep down he knew that he would just break her heart. Damon was cruel and mean, but not that cruel and mean. Releasing her mouth, he rested his forehead against hers and exhaled. He could never return her love. It was Elena he wanted and he knew he couldn't have her. Being with Emmie would only remind him of what he lost to his brother.

Emmie touched his lips and then her own swollen ones. He still held onto her waist and he clenched his teeth. Compulsion was the only way to make this easy.

Grasping her chin gently he spoke in a clear and emotionless voice. "I want you to forget I kissed you. You will forget this conversation and you will forget loving me. Don't love me Emmie,' he watched her eyes dilate and he mentally cursed.

"I don't love you." She said in response. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he fought back his own tears. He stepped back from her then, needing to leave before she began asking questions. He finally acted selflessly, saving her from heartbreak he knew would come. Watching as she sits in the porch swing, he walks back inside, ignoring the looks from everyone. Of course, they heard, but they respected the fact he did something right for a change.

"It would be different if she knew,' Stefan told him after following him into thee Gilbert kitchen.

"Spare me the heart to heart. I just wiped her love for me away because I am so stuck on her sister,' he watched his younger brothers jaw tick. "I saved her from disappointment because we both know I am not over Elena."

"You acted selflessly for once,' Bonnie said as she entered the kitchen. "Emmie is innocent in all this. She knows nothing. Being with you would put her in danger. You did what was right,' she concluded.

"Wiping her mind free of loving Damon?" Caroline added. "Granted he is a jerk and a selfish s.o.b she didn't deserve it. We can't keep making choices for her."

"We don't have much of a choice,' Stefan interrupted. "Protecting Elena is a top priority. We have no idea who is out there."

Damon watched Elena enter the kitchen. He watched as Stefan pulled her into his arms and the grip on his glass tightened. Turning his back to them, he stared out the window. _Emmie __**loved**__ him. That was his chance at happiness and he just let it go for someone who didn't even want him. It was a selfless act, but it was __**stupid**__ to think Elena would ever feel the same way._

* * *

><p>Elijah arrived with little interest except to see Emmie. Pulling her journal from the dash, he exited his car and caught a glimpse of her on the porch. The wind blew her hair and he caught the smell of something floral. Lotus blossoms, which is what her blood smelled like greeted his nose. Approaching the porch slowly he cleared his throat and caught her gaze. Her eyes seemed more crystal in the light of the moon.<p>

"What are you doing here Elijah,' she asked cautiously.

"You left in such a hurry that you forgot your journal." Standing she chews on her lip and reaches for it. Standing on the first step in front of him it puts them eyes level. Her fingers brush over hers and she groans. Trying not to be pulled into his head again.

Suddenly his hand grabbed her wrist and he pulled her forward. His mouth blew warm air over her cheek and she went rigid.

"Your secret is safe with me Emmie,' he told her darkly. Her breath caught in her throat and she pulled free from his grasp. He wore a smirk that taunted her. Gulping she held the journal to her chest and tucked her wild hair behind her ear.

"No one knows about it,' look over her shoulder she shrugged. "Not even Elena."

"I assume you wish for it to remain that way,' he asks.

"Yes."

"I am sure I can oblige, however I require something in return for my silence."

"Are you negotiating with me,' she says, placing her free hand on her hip. Her lips purse together and her blood pumps rapidly through her veins. The color of tomatoes fills her cheeks and her body goes rigid.

"Simply asking for you company."

"For,' she urges.

Elijah heard footsteps and changed the subject. He didn't need the Salvatore brothers knowing of his plans.

"What are you doing Elijah,' Damon muttered. He walked down the steps and placed a hand on Emmie's back. "Go inside,' he spoke softly. From his spot on the pavement, he saw her eyes dilate and he shook his head an amused smile on his face.

"Is this how you keep her clueless? Compulsion?"

"How we protect her is none of your concern. Elena is the one,'

"Who does not need protecting. Elena is not the doppelganger they seek." Elijah saw the confusion on the younger Salvatore's face and it amuses him even more.

"What are you talking about?" Stepping off the steps Damon squares his shoulders and glares.

"You young vampires are so arrogant and impulsive,' he says flippantly. "I will let you know when I feel you deserve to know." Slipping his hand into his slacks Elijah walks towards the house. Pushing open the door eyes land on him and he greets them all. "Hello there."

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet Emmie noticed. Damon kept giving her shifty looks, Stefan was nervous about proposing; Elijah kept making small talk, Bonnie and Caroline seemed to give her soft apologetic looks and Emmie had about enough.<p>

"Did someone die,' she asked, all eyes fell on her and she rolled her eyes. "Why is it so quiet? You know what, never mind." Stabbing her cake with precision, she shoved a piece of the cake in her mouth.

"No one died. Just a lot of tension,' Caroline said.

"Not tension, just secrets,' Emmie muttered angrily. Of course, she had her own, but it seemed everyone had something they were trying to hide and specifically from her.

Clearing his throat Stefan turned his attention to Elena and Emmie groaned. Did he have to do this right now?

"Elena, I know this isn't the best of times but I wanted to give you something,' pulling a black velvet box from his pocket Elena's eyes widen and a smile came to her face. Rolling her own eyes Emmie excused herself from the table, but she heard Stefan ask Elena to marry him. Elijah followed her, letting the friends have a moment to gush over the ring she now bore on her finger.

"You are not happy for your sister.' He asked after finding her sitting outside. Her wavy hair hung over her left shoulder, exposing her neck. That flowering scent filled his senses deliciously. He wanted nothing more than to bite into the soft skin of her neck while she withered under him. However, he was a man of restraint and patience. A thousand years taught him to take things slow. He wanted Emmie, not as his, but physically. She was much prettier than her sister who reminded him of Katerina.

"Of course I am. Stefan asked me for her hand earlier. Not that he really needed to. I am not her mother, yet they treat me like a child." Turning her blue eyes on his person, she arched her brow. "I am more worried about Damon. He loves her."

"Do you love him,' she scoffed and shook her head vigorously.

"No. Never. Damon is to…."

"Arrogant. Cocky. I think the term jerk applies also." She gives him a small laugh and agrees.

"Yeah, I expect him to come storming out of the restaurant soon. Everyone knows he wants Elena."

Elijah knew the story all too well. He was in a similar position with his brother Klaus but they overcame it. He would not make that mistake again. "If you are happy for your sister, why did you leave the table?"

"Overwhelmed. I am so confused about everything. Elena will go missing for days at a time and no one tells me anything. Jeremy is going to Denver and I have no idea why."

"Do you wish to know the truth,' he stated. The jacket of his suit tightened as he sat beside her. His knee brushed against hers as his fingers brushed the back of her neck. He hid his smile when her body shivered under his touch.

"Of course I do,' she snapped. An apology soon followed but he shrugged it off. She was upset. Understandable.

"Read my thoughts."

"It is not that simple. Once I have established a connection I can't just turn it off. The longer I read the more I can hear you any other time. No matter the distance, I will always know what you are thinking."

"I have nothing to hide Emmie,' he said. Turning to face her, she hesitated and rested her hands on either side of his head. Her thumbs rested just behind his ear lobes and she leaned forward. Their faces were inches from each other when he watched her eyes shut.

Emmie saw complete darkness upon entering his mind. It was as if he locked everything away. She grunted when she couldn't push through. "You need to relax,' she snapped. She heard him speak, but didn't listen. The black fog was clearing and he was allowing her in.

Her first glimpse was of him as a young adult. There were no buildings, just thick forests, and huts. Her eyes moved rapidly behind her lids as she scanned the area through his eyes. He had siblings. Rebekah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol, and Henrick were all younger than he was. Focusing harder she learned enough about each sibling to tell them apart. Henrick was killed by…..

"Wolves,' she whispered to herself. Their father Mikael and his wife Esther retaliated by changing them into vampires. She wanted to pull away from him, but she couldn't her grip on his head tightened and her fingers pulled the strands of her hair. So many thoughts filled her head she wanted to scream.

Blood. Ripped out hearts. The speed. Everything told her that he was dangerous and a vampire, yet her hands were glue to him. She wanted to know more and since he was giving it, she was going to take full advantage.

His mind told her everything. Ever conversation he had she recalled every move he made. Every place he rested was all there for her to see. There was more but he blocked it out. Instead, he put her on a bed. In a dimly lit room with cream sheets and massive pillows, the thoughts changed and a blush rose to her cheeks. What she saw made her heart flutter and her jaw drop.

_She was naked. Completely exposed to him and his hungry gaze. His fingers slid over her stomach and to the small tuff of hairs at the apex of her thighs. Her legs were pushed apart and his finger slipped between her folds, teasing her into a moaning mass of flesh. His other hand wasn't idle for long. It grasped her breast and squeezed. The skillful finger teasing her slick folds pushed inside her. A second was added and a lazy thrusting pace was set. His thumb circled her clit and he spoke…_

"I can make that a reality Emmie,' he offered. Her hands left his face and she slid away from him.

"You are a vampire,' she asked. He smirked and stood.

"I am. As you have seen, I am of the first. Your friends Caroline, Stefan, and Damon are also of an undead state."

"I cannot believe she kept this from me,' Emmie spat angrily. "She had no right keeping this from me. They come in and out of the house. They can hear everything! She should have told me."

"You sister acted selfishly. They agreed to keep it from you however, I did not. What are you going to do with this truth,' he said watching as she pushed up from the bench.

"Nothing. I will talk to them later. They are celebrating. I just want to go home."

"I could be of service, my time here is up. Follow me,' offering his hand she looks back at the restaurant and bites her lip. Taking the outstretched hand, she allows him to lead her to his Mercedes. The black leather interior welcomes her as she relaxes.

The drive was short and silent. Her fingers tapped against her knee and she groaned nearly every ten seconds. He smirked and looked over at her.

"It is really that hard to stay out of my head Emmie,' she turned to him and scowled.

"Obviously, your thoughts are screaming at me. Each one more vulgar than the next." Her chest heaved and he chuckled at her discomfort.

"I am a man,' he stated. "I can control my urges, but seeing you _wither_ in the seat has my mind thinking of ways to have you beneath me."

"I am not my sister."

"You are much more than that. You are pure, untouched, and _**ripe**_." He grunted. "I can smell it. I can smell your blood and hear the pounding between your legs. Blood flows faster in the femoral artery. Blood is sweeter, thicker." She fought the blush in here cheeks but it won. She was doing her best not to rub her thighs together because she knew he was right. She felt the dampness in her panties and the throb of her clit against the fabric. He wasn't even touching her and she was aching for whatever he wanted to do with her.

Elijah gripped the wheel of the car to keep from slipping his fingers between her legs. Since she was so innocent, he wanted her to come to him. He was being honest about smelling her. He wanted to taste her, lap at her until she exploded against his mouth. It was his name he wanted to hear pass through her mouth.

"STOP IT!" She said, turning her eyes on him. "Please, just stop thinking like that. Think of bunnies or frogs, just stop I can't take it."

"I apologize,' he muttered, his grip relaxed on the wheel as he turning to her drive way. She threw open the door ran towards the house. Seconds later, he blocked her path. She jumped back and widened her eyes. Her reached out and stroked the skin of her bare neck. Leaning forward he let his mouth lightly slide over her skin. The vein in her neck throbbed and pulsed against his lips. Her arms fell to her sides and she gulped. His own arms circled her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. Fangs bared he let them graze her skin. She cried out, but more in surprise than fear. He sucked on the flesh of her neck, tasting the bath wash she used. It was apples, but he preferred the masked lotus scent she had. He kissed her throat and shoulder and let his deep voice bounce off her eardrums.

"Goodnight Ms. Emmie,' he felt her swoon in his arms and he smiled. He pulled back and seconds later left.

Blinking she turned around and saw that they car and Elijah were gone. The only thing he left behind was the purple hickey on her neck. On shaky legs, she ran up the porch steps and into the house, sliding against the door once it closed. Looking down she felt something in her closed hand and saw a slip of paper. Opening it, she was met with elegant cursive script.

_What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us._

_-Elijah_

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 2. R&amp;R! Pictures are on my profile of her outfit, room, and glasses.<p> 


	3. Expose Me

Elena walked into the house three hours later. Her twin was on the couch wearing a purple tank top and black sweats. Plastering a smile on her weary face, she skipped to the couch and plopped down beside her. Emmie drank from her mug as Elena wondered what was wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me Stefan was a vampire? On the other hand, why Damon and Caroline were vampires? Hell, why didn't you tell me anything?"

"How did you find out? Elijah shouldn't have said anything,' she cursed. Emmie folded her arms over her chest and glared.

"He didn't out right say it."

"Elijah is not a man who gives information without a price Emmie. I want you to stay away from him."

"You are not my mother,' she growled in return. Both twins were in each other faces and it only takes one wrong word for them to be on the floor pulling at each other's hair.

"He is dangerous,' she begged. "Please don't be around him."

"So Stefan and Damon are alright as long as they both at sniffing around you?"

"You said he didn't out right say it. How do you know Emmie,' she asked, completely forgetting her earlier comment.

"I read his mind Elena,' wide eyed Elena backed away from her sister. Curiosity flashed over her features and she folded her arms over her chest. Her ringer finger exposed, almost taunting.

"You can read minds." She deadpanned, 'what am I thinking?" She joked.

"It does not work that way. I have to touch you and established a connection. I should have done it earlier, but I didn't think you were hiding something like this from me. I am your sister Elena."

"But you touched Elijah,' she replies appalled.

"He offered me the truth and I took it. I needed to know everything."

"Stay away from him Emmie." She said while leaving the room. Plopping back down on the couch Emmie picked up her mug and swallowed down the rest of the hot chocolate. How can she stay away from someone who told her the truth?

Furious was not a big enough word to describe how Elena felt. Elijah had no right telling Emmie the truth. They all agree on keeping her in the dark about everything and now her chance at a normal supernatural free life was over. To top it all off her sister could read minds! Kicking off her heels and throwing her dress to the floor Elena sits on the chair beside her window. Throwing on her pajamas, she walks into her bathroom to brush out her hair and clean the makeup from her face.

It has been an extremely long night and all Elena wants to do is lay in bed and sleep. The engagement ring on her finger sparkles in the light of her bathroom and a smile spreads across her face. Stefan is officially her fiancé. They have been through so much together that this ring just makes it seem so insignificant.

"I suppose congratulations are in order,' jolted from her thoughts she stares up into Elijah's face. He still wears his all black suit and she notices the crisp white shirt underneath.

"How could you endanger her like that?"

"I take it she confronted you. I simply told her the truth. A truth she needed to know,' he walks around her room touching object and replacing them to their place.

A knock sounded on the door and Elijah flashed across the room to stand directly beside it, yet out of sight. He placed a finger to his lips and gestured for her to open the door.

"I'm going to bed Elena,' his brow arched at the silky sound of her voice. She didn't sound tired but after the show he put on in the car he could imagine why she wanted to be in bed so badly.

"Sorry about earlier. I know Elijah was trying to help,' he scoffed silently at her use of the word trying.

"No, it's nothing. Just let what I told you stay between us. I rather not be seen as a freak show. Reading minds isn't easy. Be glad you are normal."

Embracing her sister Elena rubs her back and squeezes tighter. "I love you Em,' she mumbles.

"I love you to El. Night."

Closing her door Elena turns back to Elijah and folds her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"It is not obvious?" He says, a smile covering his face as he flashes his teeth. "You twin is extremely vulnerable don't you think? Word gets out that there is a second doppelganger with the ability to read minds and Mystic Falls will become grounds for war."

"You told her for a reason. Until Klaus gets back, we have no idea what is out there trying to harm me. Elijah if you know something tell me. Emmie does not understand."

"Emmie is no longer your concern. Continue to live your life Elena. I will protect your sister."

"So that's it. I sit back and let you use her. I don't think so."

Pinning her to the wall in a second it takes to blink Elijah straightens when she shakes in fear. "I have no plans to use Emmie. She is too important. Your infatuation with the Salvatores will get her killed. The constant compulsion will drive her insane,' he says dryly.

"So I am just supposed to leave her in your care?" she said in a hushed whisper.

"You have no choice."

Elijah walked into her room soundlessly. She was asleep. Her chest rose and fell as she lay on her side. The dim light from the moon shone against her face and he watched her tongue dart out to lick her lips. The straps of her shirt were crooked exposing her shoulder and neck. Instead of going to her side, he sat on the purple cushion of her windowsill. Her breathing was even and he breathed in her scent. A part of him stirred to life and he stood. Closing his eyes, he let his thoughts take over. Climbing in bed behind her, he pulled her body to his and threw his arm over her waist. His nose slid through her hair and he pushed against her backside.

He was awarded with a moan and a cat like purr. "My Emmie,' he whispered.

She shifting in his arms until her head rested on his chest and her arm was around his waist. Her body move around in bed throughout the night until he settled her between his legs with her upper body on his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He brushed his fingers over her neck and down her back. His gums itched each time her felt her pulse. The urge to sink his fangs into her neck was almost overpowering him. He needed to leave her before he bit into her skin. Sitting up he cradled her small form to his chest. He was adamant about wanting her to come to him. This had to be her choice and it was not in his nature to take advantage of her or any woman.

"Sweet dreams little one,' he spoke, while tucking her back into bed.

**Emmie **woke up late. It was Saturday and she had nothing to do. The weekends were her days to collect her thoughts and not think about school. Sitting up in bed, she notices a black envelop at the foot of the bed. Reaching for it, she stretches and inhales a manly scent. Turning over, she smells her pillows inhaling a familiar scent. _Elijah. _He had a natural wood smell. He smelled of the forest and river water, so natural. She would lie in bed all day and sniff her pillow, but the envelop was nagging to be opened. Breaking the candle wax seal, she smiles seeing his handwriting.

_I wish for you to accompany me for dinner._

_Everything will be provided._

_I will arrive a seven._

_-Elijah_

Laying the note on her dresser, she brought her knees to her chest and softly squealed into them. She should not be this excited to see him after his display of his sexual appetite, but she wanted to. Jumping out of bed, she turned on the radio and danced around to So What by Pink. It was one of those days.

Emerging from the shower in a green towel, she notices the window to her bedroom open. Walking over to close it she steps into something warm and wet. Looking down at her carpet, she dropped the brush that was in her right hand.

"Elena,' she croaked. Her voice couldn't get any louder. Her body went rigid and he felt dizzy. "ELENA!" She managed to scream once finding her voice. Seconds later, her bedroom door swung open and she was pulled from the blood soaked carpet.

Emmie heard her sister and Stefan talking, she couldn't make out the words. It was as she was in a trance. Her head felt heavy and she felt the need to throw up. She saw Stefan kneel in front of her and her grabbed her face.

"What happened,' he asked. Closing her eyes, she felt tears slide over her face. Stefan shook her and she snapped her eyes open. From her seat on the bed, she could still see the mangled and maimed body on her floor.

"I was in the shower. I don't know."

The body was gutted, its intestines spilling onto the floor. There was no trail from the blood puddle to the window so whoever was in her room was clean and fast. Half of the man's body had been skinned and it looked like he had been eaten. Bits of skin had teeth marks.

"Stefan, there is something lodged in the space where his heart should be,' Elena whispered. Leaving Emmie to pull her knees to her chest Stefan stood and squatted in front of the body. He reached in and pulled out a small strip of paper.

"What is it,' she asked her eyes shifting to her sister who still sat silent on the bed. Showing the paper to Elena, she drew in a shaky breath and crumbled it in her hand. The words etched themselves into her head. _I'm Coming For Her….._

"What did it say Elena,' Emmie asked. Standing she held the towel to her body.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. We will move your stuff into the guest room until we can clean this." She tried to move around her sister but Emmie grabbed her wrist. Elena gasped and Emmie closed her eyes. "Emmie don't,' she pleaded. It was too late. Pulling her hand back, Emmie ran it through her hair.

"Who is coming for me?"

"Emmie,' she said trying to pull her sister into a hug. Emmie saw through it and stepped back.

"Remember I can hear you,' she deadpanned.

"I don't know,' she confessed. Turning to Stefan, they shared a look and he left the room. "There is so much to this than just vampires. Someone wants me….us. However, dumped this body in your room knows where we live."

"This doesn't make any sense. Nothing makes sense anymore. Maybe you were right. I should have turned down Elijah and never read his mind!"

"You needed to know the truth. It was bound to happen either way. Look, I am going to stay at the boarding house with Stefan. Maybe you should ask Elijah to let you stay with him,' she whispers. "If we are in two different places it will be harder to get us. Elijah is strong enough to protect you."

"What? For how long?"

"Just until we can figure out who is doing this. Stefan is calling him now. When it comes to you he is willing to do anything to keep you safe,' her voice trailed off leaving Emmie wondering what she meant.

**Half an Hour Later…**

Emmie finally came downstairs. She wore a pair of jeans, long sleeved pink shirt, and black converse. Her hair was still damp but it was braided over her left shoulder. She wore her large glasses and her eyes were sunken in. She was scared. Her body shook each time someone called her. She was jumpy whenever someone touched her.

Opening the fridge, she pulled out a bottle of water and struggled with the top because of her shaky hands. Damon enters the kitchen and if he had a heart, it would break. He heard about what happened and he swore under his breath. Emmie didn't deserve any of this. If anything, she was the only one who had a chance at really living a normal live. He walked over carefully and opened the bottle for her.

His compulsion was still working and he hated it. She needed consoling and no one seemed to think about her.

"Come here,' he opened his arms to her and she stepped into them slowly. His arm circled her waist and the other went around her shoulder.

"I'm scared Damon,' she whispered. He felt the tension in her shoulders and tears soaking his black shirt. Her slim arms went around his waist and for a second he wondered how this would have affected her if he didn't make her forget about loving him. In that same second he realized that she represented his humanity. Emmie had loved him through all the shit he done to her. She saw past the jerk he was and loved him despite his complete ignorance to her feelings. He was so hooked on Elena that he lost the one thing that could have made him happy. He realized that Emmie felt just as he did. She was in the same boat, a two-sided triangle.

"Shhh, nothing is going to happen." He tried his best to reassure her but he knew his words would only do so much. If Elijah's words were true, it was Emmie who needed protecting, not Elena.

Damon looked up upon hearing his brother enter the kitchen. It must have look like something it wasn't because Stefan automatically frowned.

"I didn't reverse it,' he whispered for only Stefan to hear. "Elijah claims that Emmie is the one that needs protected,' he added. He hugged her tighter and rubbed her back. Her crying had stopped but she was still shaking against him.

"Elijah will be here soon." Stefan watched his older brother cup the back of Emmie's head. He heard him whisper soothing words and for a second Damon looked content. Maybe taking away her feelings was a bad idea. Damon would have learned to love her.

"She needs to rest,' the older Salvatore spoke. Lifting Emmie in his arms, he carried her to the living room. Elena put a pillow on the couch and Damon sat, putting her head in his lap. He never felt so….empty. He stroked her cheek and watched as her eyes drift shut.

"You did the right thing Damon,' Elena said from her spot by the kitchen door. Stefan was behind her a frown on his face.

"Yeah, I am sure telling her to stop loving big bad Damon was the right move."

"You wouldn't have loved her in return,' Stefan points out.

"I could have learned to."

"It's too late. Elijah is going to watch her. Whoever this psycho is will have a hard time finding us if we are separated." Folding her arms over her chest Damon scoffs at her announcement.

"You are not the one they want Elena."

"Damon,' Stefan warns.

"He is correct. It is not Elena they search for. Emmie is the doppelganger needed for their plans." Elijah enters the room and it takes ample restraint not to pull Emmie from Damon's lap.

"What do you mean? Not many people know she even exists."

"In order for us to keep it that way she needs to be protected. Hence where I come in, Elena and I spoke of this last night."

"What, you never said anything,' Stefan touched Elena's side and she exhaled.

"So much was going on at the time. I just…..Emmie told me a few things that were surprising."

"Like what,' Damon spat, urging the brunette to continue.

"It is not in my place to say,' she replies.

"As if that has ever stopped you before,' he snorted.

"Enough." The original said firmly. "Your constant bickering is becoming a nuisance. Elena, if you wish to protect your sister then share the information with them. I will take Emmie under my care and you have my word no harm will come to her."

"How can we trust you?"

"It is not I who went back on my word. If my memory serves me correctly, you were the ones who staked me. Now, after my brother Niklaus leaves to find a solution to your problem you wake me? I owe you nothing, however it seem you three are incapable of caring for her."

"What are their plans,' Elena asked softly. Damon move from the couch, careful not to wake Emmie.

"Pure Immortality. Meaning, nothing will be able to kill them. They will live forever. The vampires or wolves will want to sacrifice her, spilling her blood will secure those who drink it an immortal life."

"I thought vampires lived forever anyway." Stefan asked.

"We do, however we have weaknesses. White oak, wood, deprivation of blood. Her blood will make that useless. Her blood will only do that on the night of the full moon."

"And Klaus found this out how?" Damon folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"He and Katerina interrogated a wolf working for an elite group known as Operation Werewolf." Damon and Stefan both swear and Elena seems out of the loop.

"What is Operation Werewolf?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. A bunch of wolves who are no doubt hooked on V."

"V?" She asked again.

"Vampire Blood. I am surprised you know nothing of this." Elijah say clearly appalled.

"We are not under their jurisdiction." Stefan growled. "We do not follow by their laws."

"Who's law?" Elena shouts, sick of the chipped answers.

"A second set of vampires. They were cursed on a full moon many a centuries ago. They are not older than the Original Family, but they are old enough. They are bound to the moon and no magic that can allow them access in the sun. They follow laws under the Magister. They are weak and Emmie's blood is the only way for them to avoid True Death."

"So they have wolves doing their dirty work? We need to get them out of Mystic Falls, like yesterday." Damon hisses.

"A treaty was drawn to keep the two classes of vampires separated. The birth of twin doppelgangers voided it." Elijah bit out tightly. "I will have a talk with this Magister; he forgets whom he answers to."

"That is not going to solve it. Someone else could be behind it." Damon offers.

"Then Emmie and I will travel to Shreveport. After speaking with a 'friend', we will leave the country. That should give you enough time to contact Klaus and develop a plan of action."

"So I am just supposed to let you take Emmie and leave?"

"As I told Elena, you have no choice."


	4. Tasted Twice

**Things take a more...smutty turn...**

* * *

><p>The sun had just set when Emmie woke up. All she remembers is the body, Damon consoling her, and drifting off to the cheek while he stroked her cheek. The crisp white sheets covering her felt like satin as she rolled to a sitting position. Looking around the room, she took in her new surroundings. The bed was defiantly a king size with a sleigh styled frame. All the pillows were pushed to the left side of the bed as if someone had been lying there propped up. The interior was brown and gold. A few reds were thrown in giving the room a masculine feel. A settee and two leather couches were placed perfectly in front of a fireplace that roared and filled the room with heat.<p>

Wiping her forehead Emmie sat up and pushed the sheets off her body. She was changed into a pair of shorts and a thin tank top. Must have been Elena. She is the only who knew what she slept in every night. Standing she stretched and walked towards the open door. Her feet were silent. She closes her eyes and tries to calm her erratic heartbeat. The only person who could do that from a distance was Elijah. Looking around she must be in his house. Elena said he wanted to protect her. Entering the hallway, she heads for the stairs, searching for him or anyone in the house.

The marble staircase lead to the first floor of the house and she passed by a living room and the entrance to the kitchen. The last door on her right is where she stopped. Pushing it open, she was met with another fireplace but the man sitting in front of it put her at ease.

"You heard me wandering around,' she folded her arms over her chest and tapped her bare foot on the wood flooring. He brought the glass of what appeared to be blood to his lips and smiled.

"I did,' he replied once he swallowed a sip. "You would not have gotten lost Emmie." He turned his gaze on her and let his eyes wander over her legs.

"Well it is a big house. I woke up and had no idea where I was." Walking into the room, she tries to ignore the fact that he looks so relaxed. Barefoot he had one leg propped up with his arm resting on it. His shirt was unbuttoned and the light from the fire illuminated his skin. His hair was pushed back out of his face and the white shirt hung off his shoulder giving her a view of thick neck. Shaking her head, she walks behind the couch he rests against and leaned forward slightly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked inclining his head slightly to look at her over his shoulder.

"Dinner, you made plans."

"I did. If you wish to go then we still can. I was told of the body left in your room. If you wish to stay in I can have something prepared for you." Another sip of the blood had Emmie curious.

"Isn't it disgusting?"

He felt her move to sit on the floor beside him. She folded her legs and rested her elbows on them to prop up her head. "When you are as I am the taste is pleasurable. However there are things that taste slightly better." He smirked when she frowned. It took her a minute to figure out what he meant but when she did, she widened her eyes.

"You promised not to talk like that." She told him.

"I did no such thing. You simply told me to stop thinking about it. I am not. You can check if you wish to." She shook her head quickly and fought the urge to look.

"I am perfectly fine not knowing what you are thinking. However, I want to know more. About you, can I?" She held out her hand and he nodded. On her knees beside him, she touched the side of his head and his eyes drifted shut. She studied his face and found herself running her finger over the bridge of his nose and the outline of his lips.

"Emmie,' he breathed out. Her hands gripped his head and she moved closer. His arm grabbed her waist moving her body so she straddled him. He lifted his knees pinning her between his chest and thighs. He watched as she licked her lip. Her pink tongue caught his eye and he wanted nothing more than to catch it in his mouth.

"Sorry,' she muttered. Stroking his cheeks, she let her blue eyes close and focus on him. As she floated around in his thoughts, Elijah rubbed her sides and hips.

Opening his brown eyes, he watched her mouth part and her chest rise and fall. Mimicking her earlier strokes, he let his thumb brush over her full bottom lip. He wasn't allowing her in and he saw the frustration on her face. "Elijah,' she groaned flicking open her eyes. He smiles and toyed with her braided hair.

"I never said I would make it easy." He slid his fingers into her head stroked her collarbone with the other. Lowering her head, he kissed the side of her neck. His lips were cool against her heated skin and she shivered against him. He repeated the action letting his lips linger before he nipped. Her hands fell to his shoulders and then his chest.

"Please,' she urged. He grinned against her neck and moved so she was lying down.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, 'only if this is what you want." Sensing her hesitation he opted to just ease her into it. Brushing his nose against hers his lips kissed hers. They were rough and he had to kneel between her legs so he would not crush her. Bracing the back of her neck, he held her up while her arms fell to the floor. The backs of her thighs brushed his as he nipped at her bottom lip. His mouth grew greedy as he pulled her closer. The kiss was fast and he lifted her until she straddled him again. It was only when she needed to breathe that he returned to kissing her throat. He thrusted his hips into hers letting her feel just how bad he wanted her.

"More Elijah,' she begged. Her back arched against his chest and he pulled the strap of her tank top down. He kept pulling until he exposed her right breast. His thumb rubbed over her nipple and he smirked when her chest turned a rosy pink color. His mouth replaced his thumb and he suckled her nipple. He felt her fingers cradle his head and pull him closer. Sucking harder he groaned when her hips ground against his. Reaching between them, he thumbs her clit through the fabric of her shorts. Her body jerked in his arms and he held her tighter, needing to control her thrashing. Moving to her other breast, he repeated the action, sucking and nipping until the room filled with her moans. His nimble and thick fingers slipped into her short and the thin material of her panties. She was wet, dripping almost. Growling he moved her to the couch stripping her of her shorts and pushing her cotton underwear to the side.

He leaned down and kissed her stomach, letting her fingers grip the base of his head as he moved lower. Getting to the apex of her thighs, he inhaled. His nose brushed against her and she bucked her hips.

"So beautiful,' he mutter before letting his tongue lick her slit. Ripping away her panties her spread her open and let his tongue delve in her folds. With each pass of his tongue, he felt her quiver. Reaching up he held her hips while he lapped at her. Her body arched off the couch and her continued to give her the please she begged for.

Her body was on fire. His cold tongue swirled around her clit before he sucked it into his mouth. "Shit,' she cursed silently. Her vision became spotted and she struggled to even keep her eyes open. Emmie felt something probe around her entrance and she lifted her hips allowing whatever it was to ease inside. When it curled up she realized it was his finger. He added a second and pulled them out thrusting as she jerked against him.

"Watch me,' he growled possessively. She lifted on her elbows and he saw the blush on her cheeks. He tasted her essence again. Her fingers weaved into his hair holding him still. If he wanted, he could have broken her hold. However, if he wanted to give her pleasure he need to left her guide him.

The lotus scent she had seeped into her feminine juices. She tasted as she smelled and he let that get to him. Pulling away, he continued to pump his fingers in and out. She gripped him and he was careful not to break through her barrier. Turning his hand palm up her used his thumb to stimulate her clit as he licked his lips.

Emmie felt her elbows give and she fell back onto the couch. Her screams and cries for it faster was obliged. She felt a stomach churning sensation build up in her stomach and she let out a deep groan. Her walls clenched his fingers harder and Elijah's skillful fingers tapped over her walls pushing her into an orgasm.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes fluttered. He smiled, even her orgasms were cute. Pulling out his fingers he leaned forward and kissed her chest, neck, shoulder, jaw, and finally her mouth.

"Dinner,' he breathed into her ear. She nodded and he handed her his shirt. As she did the buttons, she couldn't fight the smile on her face. If sex was anything like that, she was excited for it. She tried to get up from the couch but her legs buckled. Tumbling forward Elijah caught her by the waist and laughed. "Have I worn you weak Emmie?"

"It seems the blood is returning to my legs. I am not weak, but you could carry me,' she offered. Lifting her over his broad shoulder, he carried her down the hall towards the industrial sized kitchen. He stroked the backs of her thighs and felt her blood coursing through her veins. Unraveling her braided hair Emmie caught herself looking at his butt. With it being right in her face, it is hard to ignore.

The kitchen, from her upside down view, was decorated with blacks and silvers. The best of appliances lined the counter tops and granite shone under the light. He was defiantly a clean freak.

Placing her on the island Elijah stepped between her legs and cupped her face. She was eyes level with him and it made pulling her in for a kiss much easier. The stayed like that for minutes. Just kissing, nothing was rushed and just when Emmie was about to lock her legs around his waist he pulled away. "Mine,' he growled.

"Are you asking me to be with you,' she trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Yes,' he urged.

"Girlfriend. I mean not a girl who is a friend, but girlfriend, like share a bed with or take out on dates girlfriend? Not that there is anything wrong with it. I just never been in a relationship and I don't know the first thing about being a girlfriend. Is there certain stuff I am supposed to do? I swear Elena never really talked to me about this kind of stuff. She was too far up-

"Shh,' he placed a finger to her mouth to stop her rambling. It was humorous. Everything about her was so adorable; he never met anyone so observant and naive at the same time. "I am glad to be your first, if you accept."

"After what happened on the couch do you really think I would turn you down?" Leaning she kissed his forehead as he head fell to her shoulder. "Although you have to feed me first,' she felt him laugh and nod. A kiss to her throat had her wondering. "Would it hurt if you bit me?"

"Not if you are relaxed. You may feel discomfort but that is normal."

"Oh." She replied.

"Are you offering yourself to me,' he asked, kissing the area around her mouth. She shrugged and exhaled. "You do not have to Emmie. I will not force myself on you in any way."

"I know that. I want you, but I don't know why I feel this comfortable with you. I shouldn't want to have sex with you on this counter. I shouldn't want you to bite me. I shouldn't want you to kiss me again, but I do." She confessed after a moment of silence. He stopped his assault on her neck and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"If this has anything to do with me vocalizing that you are mine,'

"No. Nothing to do with that. After you left me that night after dinner, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Elena said you wanted to protect me."

"She was correct. Do you not wish to be protected?"

"I do. Everything is happening so fast. The dead body in my room, vampires, wolves. I just want to escape it all."

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe Emmie,' he reassured. "No harm will come to you as long as I draw….breath,' he teased. Pushing from the counter she walked over to the large fridge and pulled the heavy door open. Her head tilted to the side and she placed her left hand on her hip. The right held the door open. Her blue eyes raked over a dozen blood bags and raw meat. Huffing she shut it and opened the bottom drawer.

"Were these for tonight,' she asked pulling out a black plate of chocolate strawberries. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I am entitled to some indulgence."

"So you mean you sit around sipping blood and eating strawberries?"

"Yes." He folded his arms over her bare chest and Emmie scrunched up her nose to hide the fact that she was staring.

"We can eat these. I don't think raw meat will settle in my stomach to good." Taking the plate from her, he pinned her to the island and lifted her legs around his waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked locking her arms around his shoulder.

Walking out of the kitchen while holding her and the sweet fruit carefully he used his vampire speed to travel to the bedroom. Apparently, it was his. Dropping her on the bed, he moved around the room and came back with a black quilt. Spreading it on the floor in front of the fire, he pulled her from the bed and sat their bodies in front of the head. Her back was to his chest and the plate rested between her legs.

"You really should warn me when you are going to do that." He chuckled and proceeded to show her the advantages of strawberries.

* * *

><p>"Elijah,' she grunted trying to push his mouth from her thighs. About four strawberries in he decided to eat them from her, not off, but from. This meant a few delectable pieces when rouge and his tongue went on a recovery mission. He held her open while sucking the fruit from her body. To keep her open he lifted her leg and threw it over his shoulder.<p>

"I haven't found it,' he said playfully. She was not stupid, his tongue flicked over it three times.

"Please, just let me get it,' she growled. Chocking back a moan when he nipped at her clit.

"No." Her body shook each time his tongue slid between her slit. He avoided giving her and orgasm and she did her best to keep her eyes from crossing. Her breathing was erratic and her grip on his head tightened. 'Get it and make me cum,' she thought. Seconds later, he did just that. However, when he lifted his head and pulled from her grasp his expression was murderous.

"What did you do to me,' he asked perplexed.

"Huh,' she said too weak to push herself up. "Me, you were the one using my va jay jay as a battleground."

"You told me to get it and make you cum. I did. However I did not want to."

"What are you saying,' she replies, wiping the sweat rolling down her neck.

"It seems your ability to read minds has progressed."

"I don't know or understand how. I never force anyone to do anything."

"Try not to do it to me." Nodding she rolled over to her stomach and looked at the plate of leaves.

"I will never look at a strawberry the same way again."

* * *

><p>"I am serious,' Emmie said from the bathroom shower. "I want to know more. About everything." The bathroom door was open and Elijah watched her shower. At first, his gaze was fixed on her face, but as the cloth moved so did his eyes.<p>

"We can start with the treaty between vampires." Turning off the water, she grabbed the black towel and wrapped it around her body. He met her at the door to the bathroom and kissed her. Pulling back, she uncrossed her eyes and smacked her lips. It was hard getting used to kissing him. He was rough at times and he tasted like, well, it's hard to describe it, but it was addicting. He used the guest shower and had changed into silk pajama bottoms and a black men's tank top that seemed to hug his muscles more than it should have.

"Alright, got a shirt I can sleep in?"

"Maybe,' he grinned pulling her towards the bed. Picking her up her tossed her on her back and watched her hair fall in her face. He covered her body with his own and nudged her legs apart.

"I don't think I can go again Elijah,' she whispered against the crook of his neck.

"The body recovers faster than you think Emmie, however I will not, go again."

"I want you to bite me." He lifted his right brow and gave her a semi shocked look.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to know more about the supernatural world."

"It can wait,' reaching up she pulled his bottom lip down and licked her lips. "Let me see them."

Pulling her hand away, he kissed her palm while the veins under his eyes darkened. His eyes bled to a dark red and she felt the tips of his fangs against her finger. Kneeling in front of him, she leaned forward and kissed him. Holding her waist, he lowered his mouth to her neck and shoulder, coaxing her into relaxation. Gripping a fist full of her hair he tiled her head to the side and sucked on her neck, leaving behind a dark purple mark. When she started to moan and push against him he let his fangs prick her flesh. The first drop of her blood sung to him and his fangs pushed deeper.

"Ugh…' she groaned, offering her neck to him.

Her eyes closed as he sucked her blood. His mouth pulled the warm liquid from her neck and she felt limp in his arms. Mouthful after mouthful he swallowed the sweet blood. When her heart slowed considerably he pulled, back and licked the wounds on her neck. Two puncture marks remain and he lifted his head to the ceiling. For some reason he felt stronger. After a feeding, he always feels strong, but this feels permanent. It usually wears off after a matter of seconds, but his body feels more alive. Of course, he isn't human, but his strength seems to have magnified.

"You lips are blue Elijah." Reaching forward Emmie touched his lips and saw the dark color stain her fingers. "I thought blood was supposed to be red."

"It seems as-

"My blood is freaking blue!" She screamed wiping her hands on the towel like the blue blood burned her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm working on another story, but I need help with the parings. Suggest some in the reviews! <strong>

**The first part of this story it starting to climax. There are three parts so this will be a 30+ chapter story. Chapter 1-10 are already done. I am uploading this five days early because I have a lot of video work to do for my Communications Class. Plus a freaking 12 page paper on alexander the great grrrrrr...well R&R please! **


	5. Traveling Truths

"When two doppelgangers are born at the same time the two vampire classes have the chance to intervene with the other." Elijah said while rubbing his hands through Emmie's hair. She had calmed down after the blue blood incident with a couple of glasses of wine. It remains a mystery, but he decided to put focus elsewhere. "We thought a treaty would prevent that."

"So because I am born other vampires want my blood so they can never die?"

"Yes, however there was a clause in the treaty we were unaware of until now. The birth of two doppelgangers."

"So, it's my fault this is happening,' Emmie whispered, putting the blame on herself because she was a surprise birth. Their parents though Elena was just a big baby. Pulling her close to his chest on the bed Elijah stroked the skin of her bare arm. "I just don't understand anything anymore. What did the treaty say?"

"We do not follow each other laws. Of course, they are stricter. They cannot kill other vampires. They do not have to, but they drink a synthic blood called Tru Blood."

"They sound like caged animals. If they are anything like you-

"They are not. They are ruthless and cunning. Thankfully, they are confined to the night. The sun burns them." Emmie toyed with the string on his pajama bottoms as he talked.

"Does it not burn you?"

"No. We were a lapis lazuli rings or some form of it in jewelry. It is enchanted by a witch and allows us to walk in the sun with no harm. They do not have one because they were created differently than us. A witch created my family; therefore, a witched enchantment protects us, and all those, from our line, who grace themselves with the stone."

"So these vampires want me to die so they can live forever?" She said again. It was more of a statement but he nodded.

"I will not let that happen,' Elijah whispered his grip on her tightened. "We are going to visit with one of them. In the morning, we will travel to speak with him. I am sure he has information I need."

"Elijah, there is more isn't there?"

"Yes, but I will not fill your head with too much tonight. You should rest."

* * *

><p>Emmie couldn't sleep. Lying on her stomach, she lifted her head and glanced at the clock. It was only three in the morning and she had yet to fall asleep. Elijah was lying on his back with his knee propped up and an arm thrown over his face. He wasn't moving or breathing she, he must be doing his version of sleeping. Sitting up she pushes from the bed and walks to the bathroom. Turning on the water, she splashed the cool liquid on her face and wiped it away. Checking her neck, she saw Elijah's fang marks and pursed her lips. They were surrounded with a dark purple bruise from him sucking on her skin. Covering it with her hair, she walks back to the bed and sees Elijah rolled over on his stomach.<p>

Needing some water Emmie leaves the bedroom and walks down the dark hall. Nearly tripping over a table and slipping down the stairs, she finally stumbled into the kitchen. She knew that in the morning she would have a bruised elbow from running into the door. Turning on the faucet, she searches around the kitchen for a glass. Leave it to Elijah to have them at the highest shelf.

"Who cares if you have long arms,' she grunted climbing onto the counter to reach it. A chill runs down her spine and she sees that the kitchen window is open. "Hm, it was closed earlier." Jumping down from the counter she walks over to the window and lifts on her toes to shut it. "Come on window,' she whispered. Pulling it closed she smile to herself and turns around.

"Hello there." A black hooded figure pushes a white cloth into her face and covers her mouth to keep her from screaming. Fighting her best she feels her eyes drifting shut and her nose being filled with a sedative. All she could do is let them pick her up and make a run for the front door.

"Elijah,' she croaked hoarsely. The man carrying her ran past a door purposely letting her head hit it to silence her. Limp, all Emmie can do is lie there as she is thrown in the trunk of a car. Whatever sedative they used has her disorientated and confused.

"Come on, that spell on the house only works for so long. We need to put some distance between us Alcide." They closed the turn and their voices became muffled. The car moved and Emmie's body jerks in the trunk. Each time the car drove over some rocks, she felt her head the floor of the trunk. It boggled her head and her eyes spotted. She was seconds from passing out when the car stopped. The trunk opened and she was yanked out. Thrown into the backseat of another car her wrists were bound and her legs were tied together. They taped her mouth shut and covered her eyes with a thick blindfold. It was so tight she thought her eyes would be pushed into her skull. She couldn't do much, thinking hurt and her body ached. She just hoped she wasn't bleeding.

She felt hands on her and she squirmed, her body caught between two others so she couldn't go far. "Keep the girl still!" Someone shouted, scared Emmie and making her head hurt more than it did. Behind the blindfold, she could make out light and dark, but not by a long shot. No faces could be seen and only voices were heard.

"Take her to the safe house and tie her up."

"Yes Alcide." She felt lips on her neck and hands on her thighs, and then she realizes she is just wearing a shirt and underwear. Tensing under their touch Emmie remained perfectly still as they sniffed her.

"Don't do anything foolish. I won't hesitate to kill either of you. We are just holding onto her until they get here. Put her in the cellar."

* * *

><p>Elijah sat up in bed and notice the other side was empty. Carefully listening he heard nothing. Inhaling he threw the sheets off his body appearing in the kitchen seconds later. He smelled chloroform. He spotted an over turned glass by the window and cursed. <em>How could he not have heard anything? Of course heard her in the bathroom but why didn't he hear everything else. <em>

Walking towards the front door, he sees its open and e stands by the frame. There is a small dent and a few black hairs lodged in a piece of chipped wood. _Emmie. _He walks outside and smelled the air, more chloroform greeted him and he growled, his face became stone and hard. Shutting the door behind him, he took the stairs two at a time until he had a phone pressed tightly to his ear.

Damon answered and Elijah wasted no time. "Is Elena still with you?"

"Of course she is. Where else would she be?" He heard the Salvatore grunt and walk across the floor. A door opened and a string of curses followed. "Where is she?"

"If I knew the answer I would have told you. Emmie is also missing."

**Later that Day…..**

"There was a heavy spell on the house. The spell acted as a sound barrier. Once they left a certain are it was as if they weren't even in the house. A strong witch put the spell here. So they had to have known you lived here. The boarding house has so many entry points that it was easy to get there."

"We need to get them back,' Stefan told them. "I have some of their things. Do you think you can find them?"

"Yeah. I will need a map and a candle." Bonnie followed Stefan into the house and left Damon and Elijah outside.

"Your infatuation with Emmie will cease the moment we find them." Elijah told him darkly. He made no move to look Damon in the eye though. He was still trying to figure out how the house could have been spelled.

"How I treat Emmie is none of your business."

"Actually it is. She is mine; therefore, whoever comes in her path has to come in mine. She is none of your concern." He stressed through clenched teeth. Damon was wearing his thin patience even thinner and the Original wanted nothing more than to rip his body apart, but they needed all the strength they could get to find the girls.

"What is it with you and Emmie? You aren't dating. She wouldn't be with an ass like you." He spat harshly. Turning his eyes to Damon Elijah tilted his head to the side and pushed the older Salvatore into the tree behind him. There was a sickening crack where a piece of the tree broke off into Damon's arm. It ripped through his black leather jacket and soaked his arm in blood.

"Who would she be with…you?" He replied appalled at his brazen attitude.

"Actually she would. But I made her stop loving me,' her grunted while pulling parts of splinters from his arm. Upon this revelation, Elijah grips Damon by the neck and lifts him the length of the tree, making sure his back digs into the rough bark. No wonder Emmie rushed her answer about loving him. She was compelled to forget loving him.

"You will do your best to keep it that way. I will not have your foolishness and selfish decisions getting in my way and confusing her. Do I make myself clear Damon?" He asked calmly. His face completely neutral as his grip on the vampire's neck tightened immensely.

Damon didn't want to give in, but a busted windpipe, no matter how useless, took forever to heal. "Crystal."

"Good,' he pulled Damon from the tree only to slam him back into it. He watched his eyes roll up into his head and he exhaled. "I would hate to have this conversation again."

"They are in Jackson Mississippi,' Bonnie calls from the porch. Elijah walks towards her leaving Damon on the ground wheezing. "We should go now. I have a bad feeling about what's happening."

"You go ahead. I have to visit a friend. I would suggest you come but they will not be expecting you. Stay hidden until I give to word to proceed."

"Why should we?" Bonnie snaps. The wind picks up and Elijah squares his shoulder.

"I am not giving you a choice. If you wish to get yourself killed then by all means go for it. As I stated, I need to speak with a fellow Viking, he will provide necessary information."

"Listen to him Bonnie." Stefan urged. She turns to him and arches her brow.

"Why."

"Because once we are on their land we fall under their jurisdiction. They can kill us if they felt like it. Death is a sport to them. Not even your witch juju can save you." Damon calls from his spot on the ground. Elijah walks towards his car and leaves. He needs to pay Eric Northman a visit.

**Inside the House….**

Damon swallowed nearly every bag of blood Elijah had packed in the fridge. The O type was the hardest to find and if you were lucky to have it, then you had the best blood available. Something about the blood healed you faster. "Who is his fucking donor,' Damon groaned. Trashing the empty bags, he shut the fridge and returned to the living room where Bonnie set up the map again. They need an exact spot so they could avoid being spotted until Elijah gave the okay.

"What were you two talking about?" Stefan asked from his stance by the black fireplace.

"Just a disagreement." He replied.

"Emmie." Rolling his blue eyes Damon stood next to Bonnie and watched her search for the girls.

"I thought you didn't love her." Bonnie mumbled, still eyeing the map. They were in Jackson, but the places kept shifting.

"I don't love Emmie,' he clarified. "She is Elena's sister. I care about her."

"It's alright if you love her. However, Elijah is possessive, he won't let her go unless she wants to or you manage to kill him. You saw the way she clung to him when he carried her out the house."

Damon snorted and bit back the urge to flip everything in the house over. He was sick of being compared to everyone. First, it was his brother and now it is an Original vampire?

"You love Emmie." Bonnie concluded. She scribbled down where the girls were exactly located and gave it to Stefan who left the room to inform Elijah. "Come on, admit it. You realized you could have one of them and since Emmie already loved you it would be easy to have her."

"It has nothing to do with wanting one of them. Emmie, she, Emmie is easy to like. The way she flaunts her nerdness around is cute, adorable. I have had plenty of dreams about her in a-

"Spare me the dream visuals Damon. You made your choice. If you give those emotions back, you could really hurt her. Elijah would probably rip out your throat."

"He only wants her blood. She smells amazing. I drool sometimes thinking about it."

"Ew, no. You haven't seen the way he looked at her. It's as if he saw right through her. He was watching her soul or something. It's like how Stefan looks at Elena, but magnified." Folding her arms over her chest Damon exhaled and frowned.

"Are you trying to be my therapist right now? Or can we get Caroline and head towards Jackson. I rather not have a heart to heart with a witch in love with her best friend's boyfriend." Smirking Damon abruptly stands and leave Bonnie to her thoughts. Slack jaw Bonnie mumbles a few words and she can hear Damon on the porch groaning and no doubt clutching his head.

* * *

><p>Emmie rolled over on the cold concrete floor. Her blind fold had been removed but she was still bound at the wrists and ankles. Her face was wet with tears and dirt matching her legs and thighs. The tape on her mouth burned from where she tried to pull it off. Letting her blue eyes open she let the take in her surroundings. A black and grey cellar was her place of rest now. The only light that came in was from a hole in the ceiling.<p>

"Thank god you are awake,' snapping her head around her stares up into her twins face. Elena wasn't ties up so she rushed to her sister's removing the wrists ties and ankle ties Emmie rubs her wrists. The hard part would be taking the tape off her mouth. "This is going to hurt,' she mumbles while grabbing the ends of the tape. Emmie felt tears prick her eyes as Elena ripped off the tape. Emmie clenched her eyes shut and chocked back screams. Elena did her best to keep the pain to a minimum but she knew it was hurting her.

"Stop,' she cried when half her mouth was uncovered. "Please stop." Holding her sisters wrist Emmie laid her hand on her sister's thigh.

"It's almost off Em, one more pull alright,' she crooned softly. Holding her sisters head still she pulled the tape away and covered her sister's mouth as she screamed. Stroking her hair with the other one she look down at her sisters clothes. "Did you an Elijah?" She asked, trying to figure out her sister's state of undress.

"No, I was sleeping in his bed and got up for water." Pulling the shirt down Emmie sighed. "Where are we Elena?"

"I don't know. But I know they are coming for us. Stefan and Damon won't let us rot here. They have a plan." Cradling her sister head Elena looks around the room. She was just pushed in here about an hour ago but it seems like Emmie had been here all night. She tried so hard to protect her sister from this world but it caught up with her. Looking down she watched Emmie close her eyes. They had no idea who had them, but whoever it was wanted blood. If the guys didn't get here faster, a lot of it would be spilt. Elena was not going to let them hurt her sister. It would take her dying before they ever got to Emmie.

"I should have never kept this from you,' she admits. Shrugging Emmie shakes her head.

"You shouldn't have. I would have found out, but by then it might have been too late. I just wish you had told me instead of Elijah. I hardly knew him and he was so easy to tell me the truth. I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me yourself. Instead, you let me walk around the house oblivious to everything. You and your friends knew all this and I was left in the dark,' she snapped back.

"They are your friends to. Caroline and Bonnie both love you just as much as I do."

"They love me because I know. Never once was I invited to hang out with you guys, never. No sleepovers, nothing. I was stuck in the house with Jeremy or alone."

"You were always studying,'

"Not an excuse Elena. You never asked me. I felt so left out hearing about all the fun you all were having. I may have finished high school early, but I never had the experiences you had. No prom, homecoming, football games. I didn't feel welcome around my own sister. But now, when someone pays me attention you want me to stay away from them because they told me the truth no one else would."

"I'm sorry Emmie. I didn't know how you felt."

"Exactly, you never cared. It was always Stefan or Damon. You are my sister and I couldn't even come to you because you were off with them doing god knows what. I practically googled everything about dating and trying to make friends. Google is a damn good search engine, but it doesn't take the place of having a sister. A twin, sister."

"Emmie, I don't know what to say,' she sputtered. Her chocolate brown eyes widening.

"Don't say anything. I don't want to hear more excuses."

Elena watched as her sister moved to the other side of the cell and rested against the cold wall. She struggled to keep the shirt down and managed to secure it under her bent feet.

"I'm sorry Emmie,' she whispered again.


	6. Monday Pain

**Chapter 6: Torture Monday**

Emmie woke up in pain. Her back and shoulders were knotted and she felt her numb legs tingling. The door to the cell opened and two men entered. One went over to her sister with a tray of food while the taller of the two stood in front of Emmie's shaking body. She was cold, scared, and nervous about what was going to happen. He kneeled in front of Emmie and grabbed her chin, checking her face. Brushing her hair out of the way, he noticed the fang marks on her throat and the bruise that surrounded it. A deep frown covered his face and she watched his forehead wrinkle.

"Vampire slut,' he spat. His left hand swung back and with manly force slapped her cheek. Her head turned and she fell back onto the floor holding her bloody lip. His boot stepped on her ankle and she cried out, begging him to stop. He didn't, instead he kicked her around a few times, painfully letting his feet indent her stomach. She dry heaved and rolled away from his foot but he caught her by the hair and dragged her from the room.

The other male held Elena back as he urged his friend on. Once they were out the room, he roughly pushed Elena to the floor, satisfied when her head made a thud against the floor. Shutting the door he left Elena alone and sobbing. She had no idea what they were doing to her, but she heard her screams all the way down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen you in years Elijah,' a blond woman greet as he stepped into the awful Fangtasia bar. Ann? Sam? Ah, Pam, that was her name. She was the progeny of the man he came to see.<p>

"I tend to keep from places such as this. You and your supposed fang bangers seem to enjoy this place so I digress." He replied flatly. Around him, half-dressed women and men danced atop pedestals while others walked around offering themselves as blood banks. "Where is Eric,' he demanded, using his superior strength to grip her throat.

"In his office,' she grunted, clawing effortlessly at his hand. He dropped her to the floor and straightened out his jacket. "Thank you,' he smirked.

The office was in the back and closed off from the rest of the bar. When pushing open the door he watched Eric suck blood from a young woman's neck. She was obviously under his spell because she kept muttering that it was fun. Clearing his throat Eric straightened and turned around to face him.

"How nice it is to see you Elijah,' he smirked, sending the girl on her way. "What brings you to Fangtasia?" Wiping his mouth Elijah watched the younger Viking sit and cross his left leg over his right knee.

"I think you know why I am here. I am sure you have heard of the twin doppelgangers being born. It seems a few wolves from Jackson have gotten a hold of them. I want to know who is behind it."

"And you come to me? If it was I who was behind it how differently would this conversation go?"

Before Eric can react, Elijah thrusts his hand into his chest cupping his heart. He knew pulling it out would kill him, but he really didn't mind. "I would kill you and torture those who work for you until I get the information I need. Then I would burn this wretched place down."

"Russell Edgington, he killed a human on live TV and has been hiding out in his palace. I am sure they are there." He grunted his eyes wide and bulging. Pulling his hand out none to carefully Elijah wiped it on a stray shirt in the room.

"I will send you a gift for your cooperation."

"I want some of her blood. Just enough for me and my progeny, Pam." Stopping Elijah looks over his shoulder and arches his brow. "Her blood, no matter when you drink it, gives immortality. Spilling her blood on the full moon, does the opposite. It kills. Upon hearing, that Elijah mentally smiles. He already had her blood, but he won't share that information with anyone, well maybe he would. It's about time they feared the Original Family again.

Oh,' he replied nonchalantly, he didn't plan to give Emmie's blood to anyone. He would not have sunk his own fangs into her neck if she had not asked. "Her blood is blue."

"If twins were born they had to be separated. Sometimes it eye colors, or hair, rarely is it blue blood. Even rarer is all three. Do you know what the twin looks like?"

"I do. She possesses all three rare qualities. A blue eye instead of brown, her hair is black instead of brown and her blood is a deep, sweet blue color."

"You have had her blood,' he asks surprised. "Impossible,' he muttered.

"It is not. She is mine. I want her back. I will have to pay Edgington a visit. Do not let him know I am coming."

"Remember our deal. I gave you valuable information."

"If Emmie sees fit to give you her blood then so be it. I will not take it from her without her confirmation."

* * *

><p>"Drinking her blood before the full moon will kill you,' the man she come to know as Alcide spoke. His eyes landed on Emmie bruised form and he growled. "I told you not to harm her!" Emmie slid away from him and whimpered when her ankle pulsed.<p>

"She aint nothing but a vampire slut. Look at the marks on her neck!" Her hair was a mess. Her lip was busted open and a large cheek covering purple bruise covered her cheek. He reached out for her and she flinched back. Grabbing her shirt, he lifted the material and saw more bruises on her stomach. He knew her back would be the same so he didn't bother to look.

"Russell will have your heart for hurting her. What of her sister,' he asked lifting Emmie's swollen ankle in his hand. He pulled off his shirt and tied it around the swollen appendage. It would keep the bone from snapping further.

"Knocked out cold. Hit the floor pretty hard that one,' he chuckled in response to his leader's question. Alcide had enough. He stood and pushed the arrogant werewolf into a corner.

"Do not touch them again. You already hurt them enough. Poor girl is bruised up. You had better hope Russell kills you, because if he doesn't I will. All we were supposed to do was bring them here."

"She deserved it. You have seen the marks on her neck."

"So you drinking vampire blood is no less disgusting? You are pathetic Conner." Walking back to Emmie's shaking form he lifted her in his arms and cradled her quivering body to his chest. He didn't want part in any of this, but he owed a debt to the Mississippi king. As soon as she was delivered, he would see to it that his debt was paid off in full. He looked down at the young girl and noticed just how young she looked. Her face, full with dirt, was still young looking. Her eyes, blue and dull, were large and doe like. Her black hair cascaded over her shoulders like black rivers, and her skin was smooth. He inhaled even more and realized she hasn't been claimed. He fought the beast inside him and carried her towards a bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he walked into the closet and tossed some female clothing at her.

"They belonged to a vampire, she is dead now. You both look the same size. I will go get your sister. I know you are prisoner here, but you both need a more comfortable place to sleep. I will find you something to eat." She only nodded and held the clothes to her chest. He left her alone then, returning to the cell to get her sister.

Emmie exhaled as soon as the door clicked shut. The room was small, but the bed felt better than the floor. She was still upset with her sister and she wanted nothing more than to crawl in Elijah's arms and sleep. Stripping of her shirt, she puts on the jeans and grey sweater, thankful the fit. Her feet are bare and covered in dirt on the bottom, but the room has no bathroom so she will just have to suffer with them. Alcide, the man who brought her into the room seemed as if he was forced into this kidnapping. That does not excuse it but she does feel sorry for him. He looked at her as if he cared about her health, if the bandage on her ankle says anything. She just hoped when Elijah finally came for her he would take her away from all this. Being in on the supernatural is fun after a while but no, she sees just how dark a turn it can take. If Elena went through this monthly, Emmie wasn't sure if she wanted to know anything about vampires and other creatures anymore.

"He is coming for me,' she chanted. "I know he is. I just wish he would hurry up." Closing her eyes she lies on the bed, pulling a pillow to her chest to hug. Careful of her hurt appendage she shuts her eyes and tries to clear her head. She needs to rest but it is difficult when you have voices in your head. Everyone she touched so far seems to scream at her. Furiously blinking her eyes, she searches for Elijah's mind. Maybe she can hear him and it would calm her down. Something about the tone of his voice was soothing.

'_Emmie,' she heard after ten minutes of focusing. Sitting up in the bed, she hides the smile and closed her eyes again. "Emmie,' she heard a second time, only clearer and pronounced. _

'_Elijah, where are you,' she asked. Hoping that he may have heard she keeps talking. "I need you, I am in some room. I don't know where I am." Silence. _

'_I know where you are. I will be coming for you soon, sweetheart,' he crooned softly in return. "I am close; do not warn them of my coming." She nodded as if he could see her and hugged the white pillow to her chest. _

'_I was put in a cellar with Elena. She is still there. They pushed her and she hit the concrete floor. I think it knocked her out." She can almost see him frown in anger and she tries to avoid telling him of her own injuries. _

'_And you,' he urges, the tightness in his voice coming in clear in his thoughts. _

'_Sprained ankle, bloody lip, I think they pulled out a few hairs when they dragged me down the hall. My cheek and stomach, and maybe my back have footprint bruises." She exhaled in one breath. Silence again. This time she could tell he was trying to keep cool. "I am fine, they put be in a bed room. No sleeping on concrete anymore."_

'_How can you be so optimistic? You are hurt and I am not there to protect you.' _

'_I am not optimistic. I am just scared. I can't fight them. They are twice my size. I don't know what to do Elijah.' _

'_Do nothing. I will be there soon. You need to rest. If your injuries are as you have said you need to rest.' _

"_I do not want to lose this connection with you, it took forever to separate your mind from everyone else's. Your mind id extremely complex Elijah,' she joked. _

"_You won't Emmie, love. Please sleep. I will be here when you wake.'_

'_Love,' she whispered. _

'_A term of endearment, do you not like it?' he asked. If she could see his face, it would be bewildered. _

'_I do. Just hurry Elijah; they keep talking about someone named Russell. I don't want to die Elijah.'_

'_Do not speak such words Emmie,' he growled. 'I will not allow that to happen. I failed at protecting you that night.' _

'_No, I should have told you I wanted water. Yet, you look extremely adorable when sleeping; I didn't want to wake you." _

'_Adorable,' he asked lightly. _

'_Yes, your nose wiggles when you inhale and you kept rubbing your nose in my back,' she laughed. "I spent half the night trying to get you to nuzzle the pillow." _

'_I kept you awake,' he replies apologetically. _

'_No I was up anyway. Too much on my mind to sleep.' _

'_Then sleep now. I will tell you of your own nuzzling habits when you awaken,' he taunts. _

"_Alright, you win. Night or day, which ever it is Elijah." _

Severing the connection Emmie rolls on her side and winces when the swollen ankle rubs the sheets. Closing her eyes, she tries to sleep, hoping he is true to his word and stays with her until she wakes.

* * *

><p>Swallowing the last of his bourbon Elijah stood from his hotel bed and walked to the balcony. He is furious about Emmie being hurt, even more so that he cannot go to her now. He had chosen to waist for help from the Salvatores and their witch. They are only a few hours away, but the long he waits the more danger he is putting Emmie in. He did not like that option. He should have been more secure with her. Crushing the glass in his hand, he watches the shattered glass fall over the balcony and into the pavement below. He grips the railing and bends it in frustration. He was foolish to allow her up that late at night. She has been beaten and bruised but he could not stop it. Pulling his hands from the rail he looks down at the hand prints he left behind. If only he could get them around the necks of those who hurt his Emmie.<p>

"Elijah,' Bonnie called as she entered the bed room. They have arrived from their trip early and he is glad they have gotten here. "We have a plan. We need to get the girls out, but there won't be much time to kill anyone. Damon scouted the palace and it is surrounded with wolves. He plans on manipulating the weather and I will hex it with wolfs bane."

"That should give us enough time to get in,' Stefan adds from the doorway. "Once we are in, we can locate them. I just wish we could figure out where they are exactly."

"I can speak with Emmie. Her ability to read minds has progressed. I spoke with her earlier, but she is resting now. Hopefully I can speak with her again."

"Elena told me about it. She said that she had to touch someone. How can you speak with her?" He asked perplexed.

"After she touches someone she knows what they are thinking regardless of the distance. It took her a while to reach me, but I spoke with her." He replies flippantly. Pouring another glass of the amber liquid, he sits in a chair in front of the balcony window.

"Do you know when she will contact you? I can make a visual of what you hear from her. Sort of like seeing the room through her eyes while you both talk."

"That will suffice. She is sleeping now. I told her she needed rest. They have harmed her."

"How so,' Damon quips, appearing on the balcony after his crow form.

"Bruises, broken ankle, and a blooded lip. Elena was pushed into a concrete floor but those were her only injuries. Emmie took the blunt of the brutality."

Bonnie folds her arms over her chest and watches the men in the room. She is stull furious with Damon about what he told her earlier, but it was the truth. She was in love with Stefan. It sucked that he figured it out. The car ride was awkward, because Damon kept hitting around it. She is sure Stefan caught on but he hasn't said anything yet.

Damon moved around the room and leaned against a couch. He was frustrated and ready to go get them, but Elijah was calling the shot, and he hated it. Who knows what is going on in that place? Emmie is in trouble and after hearing about what happened to her, he wants to barge in and rip out hearts. However, no, they have to wait until his mind reading Emmie can contact Elijah.

Stefan was confused, angry, and anxious. Damon made is no secret how Bonnie felt. He saw the young witch as a close friend and nothing more, but working with her from this point on will be difficult. He feels that he has to protect her now and that will prove difficult when she has strong feelings for him. He loved Elena and would not think of cheating on her, but he couldn't help think about the what ifs. Shaking his head, he excuses himself from the room. He needs some blood, alcohol or anything that can clear his head.

Elijah watched the other people in the room with mild interest. He was to focused on Emmie. His thoughts revolved around her and how he could have let this happen.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Elijah,' the young witch called to him.

"I did not protect her as I promised."

"You are right about that,' Damon spat.

"When she contacts me again how will you see what she sees?"

"Well,' she started. "I just placed my hands on either side of your head and focus. You need to let her know to relax, because she will feel like someone is trying to take over her body. I won't possess her, but I will be able to project my spiritual body into her. Once I get a visual of the room I can find a suitable access point."

"It will not hurt her,' he asks. Bonnie can see the honest reluctance on his face and she shakes her head.

"As long as you get her to relax then it won't. If she fights me she will hurt herself."

"Allow me to speak with her privately before you attempt."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Two more updates! Hope you enjoy them. R&amp;R please! <strong>


	7. Found

**Chapter 7: Found**

Picking over the food they brought for her Emmie chewed slowly. She was sure they weren't going to poison her but the though did cross her mind a few times. Elena had been brought into the room earlier and both girls were ignoring each other. Emmie wanted nothing more than to forgive her sister, but it is hard when she kept important information away from here. Needing to clear her own mind Emmie turns to her sister and sighs. "Elijah isn't that bad Elena."

"Oh, really. Did he tell you he kidnapped me? He wanted to use me in a sacrifice to kill Klaus,'

"Wait, you mean the guy who is always threatening Stefan and Damon. Klaus was never mean to me." She interrupted. For a second she wondered if Klaus was also a vampire.

"Yes, that Klaus. For some reason he likes you. I mean he is a nice now, but he wasn't always that way."

"You mean when you went missing last year? Elijah took you. Why was I not informed any of this?"

"We didn't know how he was at that time,' Elena replies smartly. "We didn't tell you because it would put you in danger. After all Stefan was interested in me."

"You are doing it again. I do not like Stefan nor do I like Damon. I mean Damon is a sweet person, but there is nothing there for either of them. You can have your sick triangle. I won't interfere. I have Elijah and he is a handful on his own."

"You just entered this world and you think you can trust Elijah?" Elena asked her twin flabbergasted.

"He is the reason I know anything in the first place. He has done nothing to hurt me nor has he lied to me."

_Emmie_

Blinking Emmie shook her head and lied on the bed. She had an overwhelming urge to sleep.

_Emmie_

This time the voice was stronger and clearer. She smiles upon recognizing Elijah's voice. He is here after all.

'_I am here,' she called back. _

"_I hope you slept well?' He asked. _

"_Of course. Please tell me you are closer. I am sick of being here." _

"_I am. However, Bonnie requires your help. You need to relax; she is going to try to find you. Do not fight her influence."_

* * *

><p>"I have a view of the house. The main entry point it is the front door, but there are two side entrances. Stefan and Damon will take those. Elijah you have to go through the front." Bonnie says as she pulls back from Elijah. He gives her a curt nod and stand.<p>

"We go now; I will not wait any longer."

They arrive to the house and Bonnie stepped forward and with out stretched arms, she enacted a spell and soon wolves started dropping like flies. With speed that only, they could have Damon and Stefan took the south entrances and Elijah walked smoothly to the front. Bonnie kept the spell going so the wolves would not wake.

"Ah, Elijah,' Russell called from the front door. He looked over the Original shoulder at Bonnie and arched his brow. "A Bennett, I swear they died out. Please come in,' he stepped aside and allowed him to enter the house.

"You have something of mine. I want her back,' Elijah said. He never wanted to treat Emmie like an object, but to make this believable he had to. "She is mine."

"Alcide tells me she has not been claimed. I saw the look in his eyes, you precious toy may have moved on." Elijah's expression darkened and he grabbed Russell by the throat. He shoved him against the banister of the stairs and tilted his head to the side.

"Emmie is no toy. She is mine. If I am not reunited with her and her sister, heads will roll. Starting with you and your toy Talbert."

"She is such a precious thing. I see why you are smitten with her. I am sure her blood is delicious." Elijah's anger boils over and he tosses Russell into the wall behind him.

"Where is she? You forget I am your superior. I will rip everyone in your kingdom apart!" Bonnie enters through the front and runs towards the stairs.

"She is in the south wing. First door on the left. Stefan and Damon are on their way from the back entrances. More wolves are coming, we have to get them and leave." Elijah turns away from the 'king' and follows the young witch upstairs. They can hear arguing in the room and when they open the door, Emmie pushes her sister away and leaps into Elijah's arms. She sobs and he cradles her head to his chest. He can smell the bruises and fights the urge to growl. Scaring her would only confuse her. He isn't angry with her.

"Come on Elena. Stefan and Damon are downstairs holding back as many as they can. We need to go." Nodding both girls are moved down the stairs. Elijah carries Emmie bridal style while Stefan slings Elena into his arms. Damon smirks and puts Bonnie over his shoulder. Before the wolves can even register their presence, they are back in their car and slinging gravel as they drive off. The ride was silent. Emmie had her head in Elijah's neck and her hand gripped his shirt tightly. He held her to his chest and stroked her back to keep her calm.

"We need to get out of this state, we are being followed."

"We have to separate them again,' Stefan concluded.

"Don't leave me again,' Emmie panicked. She trembled in the Originals arms and he shushed her.

"I am not leaving you,' he told her. "We can travel to my estate in England. My land is heavily guarded and enchanted; they would not survive on the grounds."

"England?" Elena says from her seat behind them. "I am not going all the way to England. There must be somewhere else we can go. Emmie and I'

"Don't speak for me. I am going with Elijah," She snaps.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit short but I have to get back into the swing of this story. So I hope you enjoy the update! <strong>

**I wanted to put a rift between Elena and Emmie. Emmie is starting to find her voice. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers, **

**The reason I have not updated on this story is that this account was locked. I just got back in and since the time of the first lockage, I made a new account ****Aster Rose. ****I tried to get support to let me back into this account but no they said it wasn't possible. So for a full month I thought I would never get to the stories again. So I started fresh. Which is what I was told to do. I mean they even told me to log in and delete them from this account. **

**Really support? If I could get into the account I would not be emailing about trying to get into the account. *sighs* **

**However, I was tinkering with the email and figured out it still works, regardless of my deleting it by accident weeks ago. Talk about miracle. So In efforts to keep up with these stories they will be moved to my other active account and deleted from this one. **

**So ALL these stories will be taken down one by one and finished on my other account, then subsequently deleted from this one. I thank you for all your reviews to these stories and hope you review again, because I plan on changing the plots around so it's a little different. If not then I thank you for review, alerting, and favoring these stories, because it does mean a lot to me. **

**XOXOXOXO**


End file.
